Cat and Mouse
by XxBloodyYukixX
Summary: It was just a stray cat, so Amu thought nothing of letting it stay for the night. That is, until the cat was replaced with a naked young man, who claimed that she was his master!
1. Midnight Mischief

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter One:** Midnight Mischief

* * *

_Crash!_

Another set of tableware smashed into pieces. This was coming out of my paycheck… again.

I apologized for the disturbance, insisting the customers continue on with their meal as if nothing had happened. People stared, and I could hear the whispers and giggles. At the front counter, the manager was shaking his head disappointedly. I scrambled to pick up the shattered pieces, cutting my finger. With a wince, I gently sucked on the scratch.

"Here, why don't I help you with that, Amu?" Kukai suggested, a goofy you're-such-a-klutz smile on his face. With a broom and dustpan in each hand, he started to sweep up the broken fragments of plates and glasses. "There, done in a jiffy!" Before going to throw away the shards, Kukai winked and gave me a lighthearted grin.

For a moment, I stood there like a deer in headlights, embarrassed from the glances of the patrons. Still flustered from the accident, I rushed towards the faculty room knowing there would be another lecture from the boss.

It was the usual lecture. No more clumsiness because I was costing him good tableware and customers. But since I was still a newcomer, he let me off with a warning before sending me home.

The sky was dimming, turning a warm shade of orange. Birds had retreated to their nests, and the traffic of cars was heading home. The slight chill nipped at my bare skin. Shops began to light up their neon signs in hope of attracting late customers. Couples walked hand-in-hand as they strolled down the line of shops, completely absorbed in their own little bubbles. How I envied them.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ from the alley next to me. I nearly jumped two feet high from surprise. I held my hand against my chest, trying to calm my heartbeat. What had made that sound? My instinct told me to ignore it and keep walking.

"Meow," Came the whimper of a cat. I couldn't resist.

I entered the alley, beckoning the cat with sugarcoated calls. "Come here, kitty. I won't bite." In the dim light, I could see the swishing of its tail going back and forth in a fluid motion. "Come on. I promise I won't hurt you." It wouldn't budge, but then I remembered the taiyaki in my purse and hurriedly reached for it. "Are you hungry? Do you want some food?" At the mention of food, the cat's ears perked up in delight. "Here, I'll give you some." Still hesitant, it stalked slowly towards me. I unwrapped the taiyaki and placed it a few feet in front of me. In one swift movement, the cat snatched the pastry and ran back into the safety of the darkness.

What a waste of effort.

Totally defeated, I gave up and headed home.

Ever since I was a child animals hated me. It might have been because I completely smothered them with love. Maybe a little too much love, at times. I adored animals, but they loathed me. That was my curse.

I trudged up the stairs to my floor, completely drained of energy. Why couldn't the building afford a damn elevator? I was paying over 16,000 yen a month for rent. That was enough to feed myself for two whole months!

When I entered my apartment, I flopped lazily onto the bed. This was my favorite time of the day. Relaxation and rejuvenation. I rummaged through the cupboards for Cheetos, my absolute favorite snack. Eager to start eating, I popped the mini bag open and stuffed my face with cheesy goodness. After savoring each bite, I licked the extra cheese powder stuck on my fingers. Hunger gauge: full.

There was a sudden rapping at my balcony window. Curious, I looked outside. From my perspective, there was nothing there. Then I looked down.

"Meow," The stray complained and continued to tap on my window. It was the same one from the alley. The poor thing must've followed me all the way home.

But, how the hell did it climb all the way up to my seventh floor balcony?

In the light, I had a clearer view of the cat's appearance. The color of its shaggy fur was a mesmerizing navy blue, and its deep violet eyes compelled me. The cat's triangular ears flickered in response to every sound, while its long tail swished back and forth in a steady rhythm. There was a collar strapped around its neck with an attached padlock, but there was no identification tag. It must've been abandoned by its owner. I looked at the bracelet fastened around my wrist and touched the white key. Strange, the key and padlock looked somewhat similar.

When I didn't open the glass door, the cat mewed more impatiently. With no other choice, I slid the door open and let the cat enter. It strutted around the room with its pink nose high in the air, acting all mighty and arrogant. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" I joked halfheartedly, to which it replied with a smug meow.

"Well, Mr. Cat, how may I serve you?" I inquired with a respectful bow. I felt like such an idiot, but it was fun. Something different from the usual humdrum of my life. Without missing a beat, it leaped onto the kitchen counter and nodded towards the cupboards. "What a smart little fellow. Ok, let me see." I browsed through the cupboards, coming up with nothing appropriate for a cat's diet. Then, when I looked through my refrigerator, I found canned sardines. "Would this be good?" I asked. It mewed with approval and glee. I opened the can, poured the sardines in a clean bowl, and placed the bowl on the ground. "Eat up!" The cat attacked the food like a savage but managed to relish every bite.

I felt the warmth at the pit of my stomach slowly disperse. Bliss. This was the first time an animal ever accepted my love. Though my face was aching, I couldn't stop smiling.

Slowly, I reached for the cat's ears, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to disturb its meal. I inched closer and closer, my heart beating furiously in my chest. Just as I was about to grab the closest ear, the cat turned and hissed threateningly. It gave me a I-know-what-you're-doing-so-stop glare before continuing on with its meal. Disheartened, I slumped into my bed.

I felt like I was playing a crane game. Just when the claw was about to grab the stuffed animal, a sudden shift altered its course. I was so close yet so far to the cutest plushie in the pile.

After licking up the residue in the bowl, the cat arched its back with a huge yawn. It was contagious, because the exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. I crawled into my bed, but before I succumbed to the exhaustion, I saw the cat leap onto my bed and curl up into a ball beside my feet.

* * *

A small shift in the bed woke me. I glanced at the clock, which read 12:00 AM. There was quiet breathing coming from behind me. For a moment, I was scared, but then I remembered that the cat was in the bed as well. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me once more.

There was a yawn followed by a quiet sigh. I didn't know cats could make such noises. Without opening my eyes, I flipped onto my opposite side, facing the wall. I instantly felt hot breath being blown into my face. Expecting to get a whiff of the fishy stench of sardines, I was surprised when I smelled peppermint. Did the cat raid my stash of breath mints?

Curious, I opened my eyes. In the darkness, I could only make out the outline of a shadow. Did the cat suddenly get bigger? Its head was a bit larger than normal. When I reached over to pet it, I flinched when I touched hair.

Something wasn't right.

I groped the air in search of the lamp on my nightstand. With a simple _click_, the room was illuminated. I winced at the sudden change of contrast and gently rubbed my eyes. Back to the matter at hand, I took a deep breath and turned over.

The cat was no where to be found. Instead, there was a man. Naked.

The scream escaped before I had time to process my thoughts. I quickly leapt out of the bed, pointing an accusing finger at the man before me. "Y-You! W-What are you doing in my bed?" My yelling roused him from his slumber. He stretched his arms above his head, his distinct muscles flexing with the movement. His body was chiseled and fit, like something found on the cover of _Vogue_. The bed sheets covered just below his waist, shielding me from his manhood. His disheveled, navy hair fell gracefully in his face. There was a white padlock attached to the black leather collar around his neck. Didn't the cat have something similar?

Before acknowledging my presence, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Hello," He greeted with a seductive smile. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his violet orbs. I was captivated, ensnared in a trap. Trying to break away from his hypnosis, I noticed a sudden flicker of movement on the top of his head. When I looked, I realized they were ears. _Cat ears_.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my house? A-And what the hell are _those_? _Perverted cosplay_?" My breathing was in a frenzy with my heart jumping out of my chest.

He only chuckled, clearly amused with my flustered appearance. "They're real, actually." He twitched his ears repeatedly to show their authenticity. When he saw that I still wasn't convinced, he sighed. "I'll let you touch them, but just this once." He leaned towards me, giving me full access.

I was reluctant at first. What reason did I have to touch them? But, I was tempted. With such an opportunity, I finally had a cheat-cheat for that crane game. The prize was mine for the taking.

I reached forward and grabbed one of his ears. The jolt of warmth shot through me like adrenaline. With my forefinger and my thumb, I gently rubbed it in a circular motion. He purred with satisfaction at my gentle touch. His ears really did feel _real_. Was that even possible?

I quickly recoiled, the warmth still tingling on my fingertips. "U-Uh… U-Umm…" I was at a loss for words. "Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked once I regained composure.

"I'm Ikuto," He introduced with an overconfident grin. He pointed at the white key connected to my bracelet. "And you are my master."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to review! On a side note, though I started a new story, _Haou Airen_ will still be continued. Stay tuned for more chapters!

Also, don't forget to join my page on Facebook (link is in my profile)!

XxBloodyYukixX


	2. Mouse Trapped

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter Two:** Mouse Trapped

* * *

This guy was crazy. He needed to be locked up in an asylum and tied down with a straitjacket. I was pretty sure he had not one ounce of sanity. Not only did he appear in my bed _naked_, he had _cat ears_, and they were _real_. Ok, maybe I was the one who belonged in the sanatorium. Clearly, I was imagining things. Maybe I shouldn't have had that last bag of Cheetos.

"This must be a dream," I laughed like a maniac. I was on the brink of losing my mind. I closed my eyes tightly for a few seconds then reopened them. He was still there with his cat ears twitching. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

He smiled haughtily and gave me a flirtatious wink. "Like what you see?" He chuckled when the blood rushed to my cheeks. "I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to drool."

I quickly wiped my mouth before pointing an accusing finger at him. "What did you do to the cat?"

"I think you and I both know the answer to that." He shifted positions on the bed and lied on his side with his elbow propped up, and he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. With the sudden movement, the bed sheets lowered precariously close to his manhood. I willed myself not to look, but my nervousness made me stare blatantly in that general area. "Are you curious?" He questioned seductively. His violet eyes mocked me but held a glint of unsatisfied hunger. "Do you want to see?" He reached for the blanket.

"No! No, no, no!" I shielded my eyes from the ghastly sight. "I'd prefer if you didn't show me!"

He chuckled at my unwillingness. I must've seemed like a little girl, innocent and ignorant. This was like that time I ran into the bathroom and saw my father naked, except that was an accident. This was bordering on sexual harassment.

"I assume you've never been with a man?" His eyes flickered with amusement, and he looked at me like I was a new chew toy. I was something new to play with.

"I-I have! It just never got to that point!" I stuttered. I couldn't bring myself to say the dreaded s-word. Maybe I really was just a kid.

"What point? You mean sex?" He teased, clearly enjoying himself.

I flinched at the mention of that lewd word, but I persisted. "Yes. Anyway, I think it'd be best if you put some clothes on!" I went to my dresser and rummaged through my clothes, looking for the largest one that would fit him. I found my Harvard sweatshirt, which was so big that it came down to my knees. In my underwear drawer, I found a pair of pajama boxers that hadn't been used yet. "Here, put these on!" I chucked the clothes at him before turning around, giving him some privacy.

"As you wish." He chuckled lightly to himself. "You know, you can look if you'd like. I have nothing to hide," He murmured huskily. He was teasing me again.

"No thank you!"

I heard the rustling of clothes, but I tried to focus my attention on the wall. There was no use in being curious. My face was flushed, and the room suddenly felt ten degrees hotter.

"Done!" He chimed.

I turned around and gasped. My eyes traced his long legs all the way up to his torso, where the sweatshirt clung tightly to his body and accentuated every ripple of toned muscle. He emitted hormones like an aphrodisiac, and I felt my body tense and heat up. He was the epitome of sexual desire, and women probably fell to their knees and begged to be taken. Who was this godlike creature?

"You finished?" He smirked pompously. It was obvious that he knew what his looks did to women. He had all of them wrapped around his finger. I wasn't going to give in so easily.

I took a seat in the chair near the wall furthest from him. It was just a precaution. "So, what is all this nonsense about me being your master?" Back to the matter at hand, I needed to know why karma was punishing me. Maybe it was because I broke all those plates during my shift at work?

"Ah, yes. You see this?" He pointed to the padlock attached to the collar chained around his neck. I nodded. "This little bastard is my shackle. It's my punishment from breaking the rules, and it keeps me from causing more trouble. There is only one key that can unlock it." He pointed to my bracelet. "And you have it."

"I don't understand. Why would you need the charm on my bracelet? It's just a family heirloom, nothing special." Actually, the bracelet was very important since it belonged to my beloved late mother. However, undermining its importance would probably prevent him from taking it.

"Don't worry, I can't take it," He assured me. He must've read my mind. "In fact, only you have the power to give it to me. That's part of the punishment, too."

"What is this punishment you speak of?" All this talk of punishments had me worried. What if this guy really was a lunatic?

"I can't tell you, but I will say it isn't what you think."

I let out a sigh of relief but kept on my toes. Ok, so maybe he didn't kill anyone, but that still didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. "How do I know you're not lying?" I asked warily. I needed solid proof.

He gestured me to come closer, and reluctantly I got up and walked over. I stopped just a few feet away from him. "Show me your hand." I complied and extended the hand with the bracelet. When his fingers grazed the metal, an electric shock surged through his veins, and he winced in pain. He quickly let go and licked his injured hand. "See? I can't take it."

His fingertips were singed bright red, and some skin started to peel. Feeling guilty, I went over to my cupboards and reached for the first-aid kit. He sat patiently on my bed, as I applied ointment and band-aids to his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Thank you, by the way." He smiled sincerely. His eyes glowed with appreciation, and I felt my heart skip a beat. That was the first time I ever saw such a beautiful smile.

"Ok, so you need the key to set yourself free, but only I can give it to you. What if I don't want to?" In reality, I still didn't trust the guy, and I wasn't going to give up my precious family heirloom so willingly.

"Then, I need to convince you. I'll do whatever you want, free of charge. I'm at your beck and call until you're willing to hand it over."

I held the bracelet close to my chest. "And what if I don't want your services?" I challenged him.

"I'll offer them, anyway," He retorted defiantly. "I will please you whether you want it or not."

I was getting nervous, especially since his eyes burned with desire and his smirk mocked my disinclination. The way his hungry gaze roamed over my body sent shivers down my spine. His mere presence made the temperature of the room go up tenfold. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with, the devil in disguise here to fuel my sexual desire and bring me to hell.

"If you were a cat, how is it even remotely possible that you turned into a human? Well, mostly human?" I wasn't the superstitious type, but I remembered the legend about the cat. Bad luck.

"I can shift back and forth between the two forms. It's like a defense mechanism, but it has become troublesome since my human form doesn't alter completely." He twitched his ears to emphasize his point. "Ultimately, I stay in my cat form to avoid any dilemmas."

How difficult, being trapped in a cat's body. It must've been very frustrating, especially since he couldn't go out in public in his human form. For a moment, I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

"Why didn't you just stay as a cat? Why did you turn human in front of me?" My life was much easier not knowing that the stray cat I let into my house could turn into a sex-godlike human. Karma liked to watch me struggle.

"Well, I think the answer is obvious. If I wasn't in my human form, we wouldn't be able to communicate, since I can't talk when I'm a cat. Would you prefer that I change back?" He was teasing me again with his playful smirk. He knew that his eroticism could be used to his benefit.

"No, it'd be easier if I could talk to you properly. Ok, one more question: why me?" No seriously, why did it have to be me out of the hundreds of other people roaming around in the city? Surely, there were other women willing to give up their chastity to be with him.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, you are the owner of the key, so you are my master." He bowed graciously like a servant to his queen. His navy locks brushed his flushed cheeks, and his violet orbs never broke away from mine.

"You don't even know my name," I complained.

"Then, please tell me your name, master," He cooed tenderly, like a submissive man to his dominant lover. His erotic, whispering voice sent passion pumping through my veins. Who was this man who could control my lust like a dial on a machine?

"Amu," I murmured embarrassedly.

"Amu?" He tested it out. I flinched at the sudden intimacy because he didn't attach an honorific. "Cute name. Now, shall we get going then?" He proceeded to take off the hoodie I gave him, revealing his chiseled body once more. He was about to pull down the boxers before I interrupted him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Flustered, I tried my best to focus on something other than the beautiful, half naked boy in front of me.

"This is part of procedure. Think of it as a sort of ritual of initiation. If I am to be your servant, we must get to know each other _thoroughly_." The lust returned to his eyes, as he stared fervently at my body. Vulnerable, I felt like a mouse trapped in a corner, waiting to be served as the main course.

This man was going to eat me alive.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh, damn, that's hot. Who knew Ikuto was so sensual and playful? Did you like it? What are your thoughts? Good? Bad? Tell me with a review! And don't forget to follow me on Facebook (link is in profile)!

XxBloodyYukixX


	3. Bell the Cat

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter Three: **Bell the Cat

* * *

I was entranced by his passionate gaze, and I felt like I would succumb to his will. His caress sent flames down my arms that left my skin tingling with warmth. My heart raced a thousand miles a minute, as he whispered my name. All of my sudden, my senses were heightened, and it felt as if I was floating. With every kiss to my skin, bursts of pleasure could be pinpointed to where his lips last touched me. This was getting very dangerous.

"Please let me love you, master," He whispered, as he nipped gently at my ears. His voice was like an airborne aphrodisiac; every time I breathed in I could feel the drug overpowering me. To my surprise, I let out a small moan when his teeth tugged roughly at my earlobe. "You can't escape me." He wrapped his arms around me, and I was enveloped in his enticing scent. It was so addicting, in fact, one sniff sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

I snapped back to reality and pushed him away. "Please don't." I wasn't giving my first to this sex maniac. Besides, wasn't he a cat? Wouldn't this be considered as a twisted form of bestiality?

"As you wish, master. However, I hope you know that my services are first-class. You won't be unsatisfied." This didn't put me at ease. I didn't want sex, in fact, I just wanted him to leave.

"I'm sure you're right, but I think it'd be best if you search for another partner. I don't want anything you have to offer." At first, he seemed bewildered by my reaction. Obviously, women he had met before were more willing to comply with his nympho-like nature. I wasn't going to be another victim he would add to his list.

"Well, if sex is not what you desire, what would you like me to do?" He hissed through clenched teeth. He was beginning to get impatient with my stubbornness.

"I'd like you to leave."

"I can't do that. You have what I need," He argued. It was obvious that he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

"Well, you can't have it. I'm sorry, but you should go."

"You're quite the troublesome master, aren't you? Well, then, this should be exciting." His eyes flashed with desire and motivation, as he crept towards me. True to his feline tendencies, his legs stretched stealthily, as he stalked me like a predator. Like prey, I backed away as far as possible until I was cornered. Searching frantically, my eyes landed on a frying pan that could easily be turned into a weapon. "There's no where to run, Amu."

He lunged in to attack, and I swiftly grabbed the frying pan. Holding the handle with both hands, I struck his head as hard as I could. For a brief moment, he was shocked, but then he fell to the floor unconscious. "Hah! Take that, you bastard!" I yelled triumphantly. I kicked him lightly just to make sure that he wasn't faking it. Seeing that the coast was clear, I grabbed his heels and dragged him to the balcony. After locking the door and closing the curtains, I went back to bed as if nothing had happened.

* * *

When Saturday morning came, I went through the usual routine of getting up, eating breakfast, getting ready, and going to work. I was very reluctant considering how I screwed up and got reprimanded the night before. Hopefully, my boss forgot that little mishap and would let me keep my job.

Just before I was about to leave, I carefully peeked through the curtain to my balcony. No one was there; there was just cracked concrete and a beaten up folding chair. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Last night was like a hazy dream, and I probably would've believed it was a dream if it wasn't for the crumpled up Harvard sweatshirt lying on the floor. I was still convinced that I might've accidentally took one too many pills.

When I arrived at Café Mignon, my manager pulled me aside to give me another lecture about breaking precious tableware and how every piece of chipped glass would be taken from my paycheck. I obediently listened to every word, though I secretly wanted to smack the bushy mustache from his face. However, I wasn't going to risk losing money. My budget was tight, and every time I failed to pay the rent on time, my landlord always chased me around the block with a baseball bat demanding money.

Kukai was washing dishes and cleaning tableware like the perfect employee, while I constantly looked at the clock to see how much longer it would take until my shift was over. It was still another four hours until I was done. Because the restaurant was practically empty, I relieved my boredom by staring blatantly at the customers to see if any of them noticed and felt awkward enough to leave. Some noticed and squirmed uncomfortably under my glare. When the kid customers that tagged along with their parents locked eyes with me, they treated the interaction like a staring contest. They refused to blink, and even when they did, they claimed that they won while their parents chided them for being rude.

"Are you having fun?" Kukai teased. "Maybe I should try it." He locked his gaze on a group of young girls. When they noticed him staring, they only blushed and giggled bubbly in response.

"That's cheating. They think you're cute, so you have an advantage." He probably did it on purpose to flaunt how he could get any girl he wanted. Well, he _was_ up for grabs.

"And your point is?" He gave me a playful wink before grabbing a plate of fries and serving the table of girls. When he got there, they all squealed with glee like little piglets. A few of the bolder ones showered him with compliments and offered their cell phone numbers on napkins. After politely accepting the napkins, he came back to the kitchen to show off his spoils. "I got their numbers, but I'm pretty sure they're all still in middle school. I might be registered as a sex offender if I start talking to them, if you know what I mean."

I laughed at the irony of his joke. He, himself, looked like a middle schooler. Hanging out with those teeny boppers wouldn't have looked strange at all. However, considering that he was already a legal adult and attending college, getting involved would destroy his reputation and get him kicked out of school.

"Yeah, I suggest you dispose of those."

He casually threw the napkins in the trash and continued with the next order. Inwardly, I felt bad for those girls who hoped he would respond to their coquetry, but I knew they would move on to the next big thing.

I went back outside holding a plate of fillet mignon, our most popular dish. It wasn't the type of fancy steak one would find at an expensive restaurant, but it was delicious enough to live up to its price. At the table was a hefty man who was presumably eating alone. His eyes scanned the room nervously, and his hands were balled into fists on the table.

"Um, sir? Did you order the fillet mignon?" I asked politely with a forced smile. When he saw me, his body visibly relaxed. He accepted the order with a smile and a wink. As I was about to leave, he suddenly grabbed my arm, and I winced in pain when squeezed tightly.

"May I know your name, miss?" His voice was gravelly, and his eyes held a glint of desperation and hunger. I didn't like the way he kept looking me up and down eagerly as if I was a statue on display.

"Hinamori Amu. Now, if you'll excuse me." I forcefully pried his hand from my arm and bolted to the kitchen. My heart raced a thousand miles, and my hands shook violently. I secretly hoped that that man left and didn't come back.

"You alright, Amu? You're panting. It's almost as if you ran a marathon!" Kukai joked half-heartedly. When he saw I wasn't laughing with him, he straightened up and got serious. "No really, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit stressed, is all." I dismissed his concern. There was no need for him to worry about some frivolous matters. I could take care of myself.

Though he was still unconvinced, he shrugged and left to deliver the next order. "Oh yeah, you might want to take a look outside. It seems that all our female patrons have taken a liking to one of the new male customers." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled at the simple-mindedness of female attraction.

Curious, I headed outside to see what the commotion was. Kukai was true to his word; all the women, even the married ones, were swooning over a man sitting at a table in the corner of the store. It was as if Cupid had taken a shopping spree and stuck his arrow in every woman present in the room. It was disgusting how they fawned over him, and the room was filled with the stench of female arousal. The men who attended those women either sat there uncomfortably or glared daggers at the mysterious, handsome man.

I glanced at the object of the women's affections and scoffed at their stupidity. Sure enough, the man emitted pheromones, and it was as if a neon sign hung above him reading: "I'm available and willing." I wasn't going to be fazed by some pretty face.

"Hey, Amu! Do you mind getting that man's order? My hands are kind of full right now," Kukai called nervously from the kitchen. When he opened the door, smoke escaped like wisps of clouds. He probably burned something.

"Alright, but you owe me!" Reluctantly, I grabbed my pad and pen and headed over to that table. All the while, the women hissed and glared at me so intensely that I was sure that their stares would bore holes into my back. In a jealous rage, they all whispered loudly about how it was just my job to talk to him and that I was nothing special. I ignored their insolence. The area around the mystery man was like holy ground, and when I entered, the women acted as if I committed a mortal sin.

"Um, may I take your order?"

I couldn't see his face because his back was turned towards me. He wore a green and blue stripped t-shirt that fitted tightly to his toned torso. A blue baseball cap covered his head, and his short brown locks cascaded down his neck and face. A chain was attached to his denim jeans, and rubber bracelets with weird sayings trailed up both his arms. For some reason, his right hand was bandaged. His back was slouched, and he looked utterly bored. It was as if he didn't notice the horde of hungry women watching his every move.

"I'd just like some water. That stuff's free right?"

I scribbled his order onto my writing pad. "Anything else?"

"Are you on the menu?"

It took me a moment to realize he was trying to pick me up. Very sly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you can afford it," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh contraire, miss. Name your price." He continued to play along, as he twirled his bracelets around his wrists. This man wanted to push my buttons. I looked up to get a good look at his face. He wore a playful smirk, as he raised one eyebrow. "Like what you see?" For some reason, that phrase rang a bell.

I was taken aback by his striking violet eyes. He was probably wearing contacts, but his irises looked real. For some reason, I felt a wave of suspicion. It was as if my brain was holding up a warning sign. When I looked at his neck, my suspicions were confirmed. He was wearing a black leather collar with an attached white padlock.

"Ikuto?"

"Bingo!" He chimed. "I thought you'd never notice! I'm wearing a wig and a hat so that people won't see my ears and my unnaturally colored hair." He laughed at my shocked reaction like a school boy who loved pranks.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I hissed. This man was such a nuisance!

Suddenly, his expression got all serious. "I'm here to get what I came for. Even if I have to _force_ you, you're going to give me what I want."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whoa at the ending. Don't worry folks, I'm not letting Ikuto rape the poor girl, but he's probably going to attempt to several times, like in this chapter. Way to use kitchen tools, right? That part with the frying pan kind of reminded me of Tangled. God, I love that movie. Well, please review! And don't forget to like my Facebook page!

XxBloodyYukixX


	4. Cheshire Cat

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter Four: **Cheshire Cat

* * *

I nearly dropped the cup of water I was holding when one of the women tripped me with her leg. When I turned to look at her, she turned around quickly but giggled with her friends. These women were vicious, like wolves competing to be the alpha male's mate. I wasn't willing to bare my teeth and claws because the prize was worthless. To those women, Ikuto was a priceless jewel in a sea of rocks. To me, he was a loose cannon. As long as he was around, I wouldn't be able to sleep in peace.

"Here's your water. Now please get out." Though my face was welcoming, my voice dripped with venom. I had to keep up appearances.

"Is that any way to speak to a customer? I am appalled!" He joked and took a large gulp of his water. "Can I speak to the manager of this establishment? I need to tell him that he has such incompetent employees!" He ranted as if he was a professional in the catering business.

With every word he spoke, my anger sizzled until it reached its boiling point. Now, I was pissed. "I swear to God, if you don't leave now I can promise that you'll never see your precious key ever again! Now go!" I was yelling now, and people were watching us. I didn't care if they looked, and I didn't give a damn if they thought I was crazy. I just wanted this bastard out of my life!

He wasn't fazed by my rage, in fact, he was amused. His hand cupped my chin and tilted my head so that I stared directly into his eyes. "Make me," He challenged softly.

I felt like I was in a game of tug and war. Despite the fact that I put blood, sweat, and tears into the game, Ikuto had the rope wrapped around my neck like a noose. So every time I pulled as hard as I could, I was only digging my own grave. My efforts were in vain, and it was impossible to win. He was a cheater, and he knew how to play the game well.

Using words with this intolerant man wasn't working, so it was time to take action. I grabbed his wrist and led him outside, and we kept walking until we entered an alley. Knowing the coast was clear, I dropped all formalities and glared at him with the ferocity of a lion. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Didn't we go over this already? You have the key that I need to unlock this goddamn shackle." He grabbed the white padlock and tugged at it to emphasize his point. "I'm not leaving until you give me the key." He held out his hand, waiting expectantly for me to hand him what he wanted.

"I'm not giving it to you."

He raised his eyebrow. "And why not?"

I knew that if I didn't give a satisfactory explanation for my unwillingness to comply with his demands, he would keep being insistent. "It's important to me. This used to belong to my mother, who passed away ten years ago."

When he heard the sincerity in my voice, his eyes softened. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well, now you know."

"That doesn't change anything. You still have what I need. But, since the key is something precious, I'll wait until you're willing to give it to me." He held my cheek in his palm and smiled apologetically. "I know how you feel."

For a moment, I felt safe with him. He had that nurturing quality, like a father protecting his children, but it was slightly different. I couldn't put my finger on it. Instead of pulling away like I usually did, I pushed my cheek into his palm and absorbed his warmth. It must've been because of the newfound understanding between us. There was something, like a red string, that linked us like two paper cups. I could hear his thoughts and feelings, and he could hear mine as well. It was as if we were exchanging secrets through those paper cups.

I snapped back to reality before his mesmerizing eyes could further spiral me into oblivion. This man was definitely dangerous. Just a touch had me feeling as light as a feather, and just a word sent my heart running a mile a minute. I couldn't comprehend what was wrong with my body. Maybe I was taking too many stress pills lately.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be crashing at your house. I'll see you later, then. If you need me, I'll be making myself comfortable in your apartment." With a pat on my shoulder, he walked on his merry way.

Did that just happen? I was in a daze, and I couldn't tell what was reality and what wasn't. Slowly, the realization dawned on me. I just agreed to having a new roommate. As if my day couldn't get any worse, I realized that I was skipping my shift at work. Knowing that the place was completely packed because of Ikuto's presence, Kukai must've been struggling to serve all the customers.

When I got back to the restaurant, I saw that my assumption was correct. Kukai was scrambling back and forth from the kitchen to the tables. It wasn't as crowed as before since Ikuto left, but the load was still too much for one person to take care of. I rushed to the kitchen to grab the next orders and help with the shortage of hands.

Afterwards, I had a very long chat with the manager. He said I was lucky that he wouldn't fire me because there wasn't enough wait staff, but this was my last warning.

* * *

"You know how I feel about pets, Miss Hinamori. They're noisy and too troublesome to take care of. It's a good thing that you're very punctual when it comes to paying rent, or else I would never allow this."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that, Mrs. Takahashi. That's why I'm very grateful that you're letting me keep him." My voice lacked the enthusiasm that my body language had. I had to force myself to look like I was desperate to keep this cat off the streets.

Ikuto meowed in approval and strutted back and forth with his tail swishing. He looked more innocent in his cat form, which annoyed me to no end.

"Oh, what a dear little fellow." Mrs. Takahashi bent down to stroke Ikuto's fur, who purred in satisfaction. "He seems very well behaved."

"I still need to train him, though. He can get a bit rowdy."

"Well, I'll leave you to tend to the cat. Remember that the next payment is due at the end of the month. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I shut the door behind me and let out a sigh. I really didn't want to do this.

"Jeez, I thought she'd never leave," Ikuto complained, as he yawned like he hadn't had any sleep in years.

When I looked at him, I quickly covered my eyes in embarrassment. "Would you please put some clothes on?" I heard his footsteps head to the drawer, as he pulled out whatever would fit him. "You know, I just can't get used to this whole transformation thing. Whenever you turn human, you're always naked."

"Well, yeah. It's not like I magically have clothes on whenever I transform, and it'd be kind of weird if a cat was running around wearing oversized human clothes. Done."

I removed my hand from my eyes, but I could still feel the blush lingering in my cheeks. In an attempt to hide it, I went to the kitchen to cook up something for dinner. "What do you want to eat?" I rummaged through the refrigerator and found a few cans of tuna and sardines. "Tuna or sardines?"

"Sardines!" He exclaimed, his ears perking up and his teeth glistening. He really did have some feline tendencies. I poured the can's contents in a bowl and gave it to Ikuto, who gobbled it up in seconds. "Seconds please!" By the time he was full, there were no more cans left. I was going to have to buy some more at the supermarket.

"Why did you come to my work place? In disguise, nonetheless?"

"Well, I was bored waiting for you to come back home, and I needed a disguise if I didn't want people staring at my ears and unnaturally colored eyes and hair. I went incognito, like James Bond."

"Ok, but where did your flashy costume come from?"

"I bought it. You left you're credit card on the kitchen table."

Crap. I knew I should've hidden it somewhere. "And how much was the total?" I was trying to keep calm, hoping that he just went to a cheap thrift store.

"$85.95."

I nearly blew my top off. "What? $85.95? Why is it so expensive?"

He didn't seem bothered by my anger. "Well I liked the shiny accessories, and the wig and contacts were pretty cool. I think the clothes were from this place called UNIQLO. They looked pretty decent when I tried them on."

Oh my God. Of course he chose to shop in the most expensive apparel store in Japan. This bastard was going to put me in debt with his excessive spending habits.

I massaged my temples to stop my headache from getting worse, and I tried breathing evenly to calm my anger. "Can't you return the clothes?"

"That's pretty impossible, since I already tore off the price tags."

I was on the verge of strangling him with my bare hands. I ran up to him and got in his face to emphasize my point. "Are you an idiot? I can't afford to pay $85.95 just for clothing and accessories! I don't even spend that much on a month's worth of groceries!"

"Ok, ok. I guess I'll just have to get a job, then."

"You better get one so that you'll stop using my credit card for your expenditures!"

"Alright then, it's settled. I'm getting a job at your restaurant!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** OMG! I'm so sorry about my absence! I haven't been able to type up anything for any of my stories lately. Summer has been very busy! I promise I'll try to update more often! Until then, please review and tell me what you think!

XxBloodyYukixX


	5. Another Breed of Cat

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter Five:** Another Breed of Cat

* * *

"Alright everyone, please welcome our newest employee, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

As the other employees greeted Ikuto with handshakes and bows, I stood in the back of the group with my blood reaching its boiling point. This couldn't be happening. Why did he have to apply at Café Mignon? There were plenty of others places that could've hired him!

He had a brown wig strategically placed to hide his ears. The uniform of black slacks, a white button-down shirt, black apron and black shoes looked incredibly good on him. His sharp violet eyes were a dead giveaway, but no one seemed to pay any attention to them.

"Please take care of me." Ikuto bowed respectfully, and everyone went back to their daily routines around the restaurant.

"Miss Hinamori," the manager called out. "Because Ikuto is a new employee, I'm placing him under your care. You'll show him the ropes until he's able to do everything by himself." When I didn't respond, he cleared his throat. "Do you understand?" He demanded sternly.

"Yes, sir."

I glared at Ikuto, hoping that my gaze would make him disappear. He only smiled gleefully back in response. This bastard.

"So, Amu, aren't you gonna teach me? This is my first time, after all, so please be gentle."

I paid no heed to his sexual innuendo and proceeded to show him how to greet customers, take orders, deliver food to tables, and clean up tables. He listened intently and didn't complain. Once a steady flow of customers began entering the restaurant, Ikuto took on the role of waiter and went through the menial tasks without making any mistakes. He was pretty good for a rookie.

Glad that he didn't have to stick to me like chewed gum, I went around taking orders and delivering food to tables. The air was filled with a buzz, and I noticed that a majority of the patrons were female. Great, just what we needed.

"Isn't that waiter cute?" A girl whispered to her friends.

"Should we get his number?"

Almost immediately, the group of girls called Ikuto to their table. He sauntered over with an air that said, "I'm sexy and I know it." The group shrieked and babbled on and on about how attractive he was, but he didn't seem fazed by their flattery. With a practiced smile, he said that he had to get back to work and left them empty-handed and disappointed.

"Darn, maybe we should come again next time and ask!"

These girls didn't know when to give up. Inwardly shaking my head at their desperate attempts, I continued the humdrum routines until my shift was over. In the changing room, I gathered my things and tried to change quickly. The one thing I hated about this place was the fact that it only had one changing room for both sexes. In the middle of slipping my t-shirt over my head, I heard Ikuto's satisfied chuckle from behind me.

"I must admit, you don't look half bad." I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "Don't get me wrong, I don't discriminate between women who are willing to get frisky. I am, however, partial to the ones that look good in underwear.

In a desperate attempt to cover myself up, I hid behind the locker door and put the rest of my clothes on with lightning speed. "You pervert. You're disgusting."

When I closed the locker, he shrugged as if he'd been told that a million times before. He was already dressed in a pair of ripped up jeans, white Nike sneakers, a form fitting black t-shirt, and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

I couldn't deny that he looked good in everything he wore, but I wouldn't admit that out loud, of course. "Where did you get those clothes? You didn't buy them, did you?" I glared at him accusingly.

"Relax, sweetheart. I found them in your closet. I didn't know you liked to wear men's clothes." He elbowed my side playfully and wiggled his eyebrows. What an asshole.

"No, I don't, actually. They're the clothes my ex left behind. You can have them."

"Oh… sorry."

"No need to apologize. It happened a long time ago."

The rest of the walk back home was spent in awkward silence. He didn't bother to bring up the subject matter again, which I was thankful for. I wasn't in the mood to reminisce painful memories. When we reached the entrance, Ikuto and I went separate ways since the landlord didn't know I was living with a man. He transformed into a cat and strolled around to the back of the building. As I entered my room, the place was already flooded with lights and sounds from the TV, as Ikuto lounged on my bed. His wig was off, and his perky ears flickered every now and then. While watching the sitcom, he laughed at all the sexual innuendos.

"Do you want something to eat?"

His ears erected, and his eyes lit up with hunger. "Sardines!"

Sardines to Ikuto was like candy to a fat kid. No matter how much he ate, he always wanted more. As he devoured the fish, I took a bag of Cheetos from the cupboard. "Is there anything you like more than sardines?"

In between chewing and swallowing, he answered casually. "Sex."

"No seriously."

"I'm being serious, sweetheart." He winked playfully at me before continuing to stuff fish into his mouth.

Trying to avoid the subject matter of sex, I asked him simple questions. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite music?"

"Classical."

That took me by surprise. "Really? What's your favorite instrument?"

"Violin."

"Do you play it?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'm pretty good at it."

I laughed at his self praise. "You should show me your skills sometime."

"Which skills?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Your violin skills, obviously. What did you think I was talking about?"

He gave me a knowing smile before turning his attention back to the sitcom. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Where did you come from?"

He hesitated before answering. "Here and there. I travel a lot."

I didn't like how he evaded my question, but I decided not to pry into it. "Why are you wearing a padlock around your neck?"

"This is kind of like the collars people give to their pets. It shows who I belong to." He wiggled his eyebrows, but I chose to ignore him.

"Can't you take it off?"

"Unfortunately, no. If I try to, I get electrocuted. Only the key on your bracelet can remove it."

I instinctively held tightly onto my bracelet. "How can you be so sure that my bracelet will unlock it? I'm sure there are thousands of other girls with key bracelets."

"Believe me, I know for a fact that your bracelet is what I'm looking for." He turned onto his side and rested his cheek on his palm. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"Since it's obvious that you won't be leaving me alone, I might as well get to know you a little better. I have to make sure you aren't some serial killer or something. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you said you were a rapist."

He laughed at my comment and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'm not a rapist."

"That's something a rapist would say."

He patted my head, reached for the remote, and changed the channel. "If I was a rapist, I would've taken you already." The TV was set on a soap opera, and the main characters were furiously making out with each other.

I turned away embarrassedly. "Is there a reason why you can't take off the padlock or take away my bracelet?"

"It's a punishment. If it were that easy, I would've done it a long time ago."

"A punishment? What did you do?"

There was a pause, and regret and anger flashed briefly in his eyes. "I let someone die."

As the weight of his words sunk in, I realized that he didn't specifically say that he killed the person. "What happened?"

He was reluctant to reveal his past, but he told it anyway to either get it off his chest or stop me from asking more questions. "I used to be a juvenile delinquent because it was the only way I could survive and support myself, my little sister, and my mother. I worked for East, a very powerful criminal syndicate that specialized in selling drugs and prostitutes to higher class people, like politicians. I made really good money, and I had a lot of health benefits that helped to cover my mother's medical expenses. She was diagnosed with terminal cancer a few months before I joined East."

"Did she…?" I interjected.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah." He cleared his throat and continued. "During one of my jobs, I had to escort a prostitute to a very powerful politician. She was a very nice woman, despite her occupation. If I didn't already know, I never would've guessed that she was a prostitute. Anyway, when we got to his house, I had to go inside with her to make sure he paid the fee and that she got back to the company in one piece. It was a very extravagant house with only the most expensive brands of furniture and decorations. Part of my job was to snoop through the politician's background information for East to use as blackmail if the need ever arose. So, I left the woman and sneaked to an office to rummage through private files. I wasn't there for long though, because I heard her screaming in a room across the hall. When I went in to check, there were about ten men piled on top of her, waiting for their turn to satisfy themselves. I later found out that those men were other prominent politicians. Because the man who ordered her services only paid for one person, I had to demand that he pay extra for the other men. He refused to comply, but when I threatened with blackmail, he took a gun and pointed it to her head."

Ikuto's eyes glazed over for a moment, as he relived the moment in his mind. "I didn't concern myself with her safety. I was so worried about the money. Before the bullet went into her head, she had the saddest look on her face. It wasn't filled with contempt, in fact, her eyes looked at me with disappointment. The loss of her life was of no concern to East, but the way she looked at me that night haunted my dreams every night. You see, I never actually killed anyone nor did I ever witness murder, even though I was involved in a lot of shady business. I guess you could say I was 'innocent,' for lack of a better term. The nightmares became increasingly worse, and I became clinically depressed. I couldn't take the pressure, so one day, I overdosed on antidepressants. I was pretty damn sure that I died because I swallowed the entire bottle in one go, but I woke up like this in an alley with nothing but a pair of ears and a padlock strapped around my neck. I have no idea what happened in the time between, but all I remember is dreaming about your face."

Taken aback, I tried to read him to see if he was lying. It was hard to tell because he kept his face stoical. "You said you dreamed about me. What exactly did you dream about?"

His eyebrows scrunched up, as he tried to recall past memories. "I can't remember the specifics, but you were crying and clutching tightly onto that bracelet. Always crying. When I woke up, I knew I had to find you." He rubbed his arm, and I noticed the trail of goosebumps. "That happened a year ago, though I'm not sure how much time passed since I overdosed."

Impulsively, I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Why was I crying?"

"I don't know." He whispered helplessly. "All I remember is wanting to stop your pain."

My thumb gently stroked his cheek, as I searched his eyes for hidden intentions. Was this all a made up story to get me to like him? I doubted that. His story was too elaborate to come up with on the spot, and his eyes were overcome with pain. He was either a really good actor or telling the truth. I decided to go with the latter.

"I haven't cried in a while, so I don't know what you were dreaming about." My hand shifted to his head and petted him gently. He purred in response. He pushed his head further into my hand and submerged himself in the tender massage. Neither of us said anything.

"You know, I like you better like this," I admitted.

He chuckled, the warmth of his head leaving a tingling sensation in my palm. "As opposed to what?"

"Being a pervert."

There was a playful glint in his eyes, but he didn't do anything to spoil the moment. Damn, he was beautiful. I couldn't deny that. The way his body filled out his clothes made me so aware of my femininity. The color of his eyes, the shape of his mouth, and the hair that splayed over his forehead drew people in like a moth to a fire. Surely, if I kept trying to get too close I would get burned.

Luckily, a knock on the door drew my attention from him. "I'll be right back. Please try to hide for the time being."

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Rima with a suitcase. The hair around her face was sticky with sweat, and she struggled to catch her breath. She wore a very extravagant dress that hugged her petit figure. "Please don't ask anything for the time being," Rima begged, as she pushed through the front door into my room.

She stopped suddenly, her eyes as wide as saucers. I followed her gaze and saw that Ikuto was standing in the middle of the room, his cat ears in plain view.

Shit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, it's been a while. Just thought I would start this story up again. Please review!

XxBloodyYukixX


	6. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter Six: **Cat Got Your Tongue

* * *

Rima looked back and forth between Ikuto and me, as I froze in silence. I wasn't quite sure how she was going to react to his presence. No explanation would be satisfactory enough for her to believe, and I wasn't about to tell her the truth. Supernatural things never sat well with her, especially after we called forth evil spirits back in eighth grade with her Ouija Board.

A mischievous smile played on her lips, as her eyes glinted with excitement. "I didn't know you were into this type of thing, you naughty girl." She turned back towards Ikuto with a playful wink. "Please, don't let me interrupt."

I wanted to disappear right then and there. My best friend for more than twelve years still didn't know me well enough to know that I was still a virgin. Although inexperienced with sex, I knew for a fact that I wasn't into cosplaying.

"Oh believe me, you're not interrupting anything. We were just about to start. You're welcome to join us if you'd like." Raw sex dripped from Ikuto's voice, and his offer promised complete female satisfaction.

Rima laughed off his offer, but her face flushed a bright red. "I'm flattered, but no thanks. Who is this, Amu? How come you haven't introduced him to me?" Her curiosity peaked, as she waited expectantly for every little detail.

"This is Ikuto, and he's just freeloading because he has no place else to stay. We've met recently, and I have no intention of letting him stay longer than necessary. You can ignore him." The curious arch of her brow showed her dissatisfaction with my answer. I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit at the table. Following close behind, Rima sat next me, as Ikuto made himself comfortable in my bed. The hum of the TV broke the awkward silence of the room.

"Tell me why he's really here. You're hiding something from me."

Her intuition was too good, but I couldn't reveal everything just yet. "I told you already. He's freeloading just for the time being."

The squint of her eyes suggested that the conversation wasn't finished, but she turned her attention to Ikuto who lied in my bed like a Roman marble statue. "Not gonna lie, he's beautiful, but what's with the ears?"

"Um… He's a little unstable and, uh, he's really into cats. It's like a fetish, I guess. Um, yeah." I stuttered uneasily. Lying wasn't exactly my forte.

Unable to keep her eyes off him, she grabbed my hand like a little schoolgirl and squealed. I followed her gaze and watched as Ikuto stripped off all of his clothes except for his boxers. His sculpted muscles rippled with every movement, and the sheen of sweat shined like crystals in the fluorescent light. Rima's grip on my hand tightened tenfold when Ikuto went down on his hands and knees to look for God knows what. Groping the floor gently like a woman's body and shaking his hips rhythmically, he found the remote control underneath my bed. It was such a simple act, yet it was the most erotic thing I ever watched.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him!" Rima whispered enthusiastically. Lust burned fiercely in her eyes.

"Close your legs and calm down. He's no good, believe me." I insisted.

"At what? Sex? His godlike body can do no wrong." Rima was lost in the ripples of his abs, as he lied casually in my bed with both hands held beneath his head.

"She's right, Amu. My body can do no wrong." Ikuto remarked. His wink gave Rima visible shivers. She had absolutely no control over her womanhood.

To take her attention away from the pervert lying in my bed, I asked Rima what has been bothering me since she arrive at my door. "Did you have a fight with Nagihiko again?"

Her eyes glistened with tears, but she forced them back. "He broke up with me."

This marked the fifth time that the two broke up in the past year. It wasn't anything new, but she was still devastated every time. Rima met Nagihiko during a high school reunion four years ago. Although they had several classes together in high school, they never talked because they were part of different cliques. She was the cheerleader, and he was the computer nerd. She was outgoing and adventurous while he was quiet and reserved. In a twist of fate, they both got drunk the night of the class reunion and ended up sleeping together by accident. The morning after, he bought her coffee as a "proper date," and they started going steady.

"What happened this time, Rima?"

"My friend just recently got married, and the celebration got me thinking, 'I really wish that was me.' The promise of being together forever got me all sentimental. I wanted the beautiful gown and venue, and I wanted my future husband to look at me the way her husband looked at her as she walked down the aisle. When I brought the subject of marriage up with Nagihiko, he was completely turned off by the idea. He didn't believe in it, especially because his father got divorced several times. I guess it's kind of a sensitive subject for him. Anyway, we got into a huge argument about his commitment issues, and he told me he couldn't give me what I wanted. So I left."

"Did he specifically say that he was breaking up with you?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he implied it."

I breathed a huge sigh of disappointment. They were dating for five years already, yet Rima had no idea how much he loved and cherished her. "Rima, you have to go back and make up with him."

"No! That bastard can kiss my ass for all I care." It was still obvious that she did care. "I got it! Maybe I should make him jealous!" She looked once at Ikuto and then back to me. "Please?"

"No. That'll just make matters worse. I'm telling you, you both should apologize and compromise."

"I want to get married and have kids, Amu. I'm already twenty-seven, and I can feel my biological clock ticking. If I wait too long, I'll be spoiled goods and no one will want me."

"You're still young! Enjoy your youth, and enjoy spending time with Nagihiko. When the time is right, and when he's ready, he'll definitely ask you to marry him." I knew how empty my promises sounded, but they were the only comfort I could provide.

"I hope you're right, Amu. I really hope you are."

I hoped I was, too.

* * *

Strutting the streets in my knock-off Jimmy Choo pumps and Ann Taylor dress and blazer, I headed towards Easter Corporation with hopeful spirits. This job interview had the promise of a steady income and company benefits. I needed that free health insurance because I didn't earn enough to pay for my own. Perhaps after earning enough, I could afford real Jimmy Choo heals rather than fake ones at the market.

The tower windows gleamed in the sunlight like millions of blinding diamonds. I passed the revolving doors and stared in awe at the sunlight streaming through the ceilings and the thousands of busy workers scurrying across the lobby. The professional vibe pumped through my veins, and I knew in that moment that I belonged here. With my head held high, I headed towards the front desk.

"Hi, I have a job interview." With the warmest smile I could muster, I greeted the lady at the front desk.

She looked at me with utter disdain, her eyes swept over my outfit before responding. "Head towards those elevators and go up to the tenth floor. Your interview is located in the small meeting room to your immediate left." Her unenthusiastic response did not deter my confident swagger.

With a polite thank you, I followed her directions. Easter Corporation was much larger than I anticipated. The click of my heels echoed on the marble floor, and the hustle and bustle of bodies created a blur of colors on a canvas of sheer black. Windows adorned the outside walls, as sunlight streamed through like rays of gold.

My heart leapt from my chest with every step. The backward glances from the employees made me uncomfortable, as they scanned my appearance for flaws. I was hundred percent sure my curled hair and natural hues of make up complemented my face, and my dress flattered my body without revealing too much skin. Of course, I had my lucky key bracelet as the cherry to my sundae.

"Small" was an understatement for the meeting room. Thirty black leather swivel chairs uniformly lined up with the long oak table. A projector screen decorated the wall, and the fourth wall was entirely glass. The view overlooked part of the skyline of the city, and the sight took my breath away. I knew immediately that my dream job was here.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some matters to take care of." A gorgeous young woman entered the room wearing all the latest brands and trends. Her prominent violet eyes could bring adversaries to their knees. Her blonde pigtails gave her a youthful appearance, but her legitimate Jimmy Choo heels revealed her seniority. When my shoes stood next to hers, it was obvious that mine were fake. I inwardly kicked myself for trying too hard to impress. She browsed my transcript before ushering me to sit. "Hello, I'm Utau Hoshina. I'll be the one interviewing you. Amu Hinamori, right? It says here that you graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in advertising?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're transcript is very impressive. You're exactly the type of employee Easter needs in the advertising department." She continued to ask me generic interview questions about why I wanted the job and what I could contribute to the company. By her subtle smile, I assumed I answered correctly. "I'll introduce you to your supervisor. You've passed the first round of your interview, but now it's up to your supervisor whether or not you'll be hired." She gave my hand a firm shake before escorting me out the door.

We walked down the hall past a myriad of closed wooden doors. "I love your outfit." My attempt at small talk was pathetic. Probably to maintain a professional façade, Utau just smiled and uttered a quiet "thank you" before ignoring my existence completely.

We stopped suddenly in front of an extravagant pair of mahogany doors. The doorknobs looked like pure gold, and I looked at my knockoff shoes, once more feeling dejected. Utau knocked briefly before opening the double doors. "I'll be leaving soon, but this is the head of the advertising department."

I quickly scanned the office, amazed at the attention to detail. The mahogany desk matched the doors and was covered with picture frames and stacks of papers. Four black leather couch chairs surrounded a glass coffee table. A banzai tree adorned the coffee table, and beautiful ferns decorated the corners of the room. It almost felt like a tropical get away.

A lean man stood by the windows with his back turned to us. His blonde hair lightly skimmed the collar of his suit jacket, which was solid black. With his hands in his pockets, his broad shoulders and taut arm muscles looked as if they'd pop the seams of his jacket. When he turned, the striking red of his eyes made me freeze. The wisps of his bangs fell in his face, which had some feminine characteristics like high cheekbones and full lips. There was a flash of surprise in his eyes before he looked towards Utau, signaling her to leave. Before exiting the room, she placed my transcript on his desk and strutted like a top model out the door. He quickly perused my transcript before laughing out loud.

Was there something funny about my accomplishments? I had the urge to smack him across the face.

"Amu, it's nice to see you again." His earnest smile took me by surprise.

Again? I would've remembered meeting such an attractive man. I rummaged through my interactions with men but couldn't match his face with a name. Almost as if he knew what I was doing, he reached for the glasses on his desk and put them on.

The realization smacked me in the face. All of the feelings of passion and pain that I suppressed for the past few months came rushing back like an open faucet.

"Tadase?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello again! I decided to update after forever. Please review and keep the story going!

XxBloodyYukixX


End file.
